Truth or Dare?
by TwiGuy
Summary: What kind of story has Edward kissing another girl for ten seconds or Alice in a cow costume. Emmet peeing in the middle of the road* and Rosalie doing the chicken dance with senors. Truth or Dare! *Rated T for inappropriate listings.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Edward through my only-to-human eyes. I watched him gaze at me like he was a blind man seeing a rainbow for the first time.

"Edward, Bella!" called Esme from downstairs, "Were family going to do something as a family, please come down a join us."

"Common Bella" whispered Edward ad he slowly pressed his lips to mine.

Breathless I agreed. "okay" I said panting

We walked down the stairs and I counted each one as we walked. "One. Two. Three." I said

"Twenty-Six. Twenty-Seven." Edward replied as we got down farther

"Twenty-Nine, Thirty!" I said confidently as we reached the bottom

"Well, THAT took awhile." Said Alice impatiently.

"Shut up Alice." Said Emmet "Now, What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?"

"Don't ask me," said Rosalie. "Ask Esme."

"Truth or Dare!" Shouted Alice "Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!"

"I'm fine with that." I agreed.

"Me to!" Shouted Emmet

"Oh YEAH!" Said Rosalie glaring at me

"If Bella is, I am to." said Edward

"Fine with me" Said Carlise

"Lets do this," said Jasper smiling at Alice.

"Oh okay…" Said Esme And we begun.

"Me first! Me first!" yelled Alice "Edward, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Edward confidently but that's probably the worst thing you could do with Alice as the darer.

"Yay! I get to have some F.U.N!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Edward, you have to kiss another girl for ten seconds, tongue and ALL!" Said Alice "Sorry Bella"

"Who?" Asked Edward uneasily.

"Angela." Said Alice grinning. "Catch" she said and threw him her phone.

"Sorry Bella." He said and leaned down to kiss me. As he pulled up he whispered in my ear, "I love you" and dialed her number. The phone rung twice and then she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Angela" said Edward sadly "I had a really bad day can I come over and talk to you?"

"Why" she ask suspiciously.

"Um." He said and turned to me, "Uh. Me and Bella broke up" he whispered in the phone

"Oh okay." She said happily "come right over. NOW!"

"Thanks" Edward said and hung up. "Here" He said to Alice and threw her the phone so badly that it hit the floor and shattered in a million pieces. "SORRY." He said sarcastically. And walked to the door.

"Wait!" shouted Alice and threw him a dark blue baseball cap. "It has a camera in it so we can make sure that you kiss her."

"Edward." I said and ran quickly to him. I pulled his face to mine and I kissed him. "Just for luck" I said and he gave me my favorite half smile. "Love you Bella" he said and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: Edward

I pulled up to Angela's house. "Breathe." I thought, "Just breathe"

"Oh." Said Angela "You're here"

She was wearing the shortest dress I have ever seen. "Breathe." I said to myself "Just Breathe"

"Come inside" Angela said and she led me into her house.

Apparently she was excited I was coming because all the lights were dimmed and she was playing soft jazz on the boom box.

"Breathe." I said to myself again "Just breathe"

"Oh Edward sit, please. Sit" Angela said posing on the couch. I sat down and immediately she pressed her lips to mine. I counted "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, TEN!" I pushed her face away from mine. Looked at her and ran out the door.

"I like you hat" she shouted after me, and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Narrator: Bella_**

When Edward arrived home his hair was messy and he stood at the car door.

"Hello Bella, love, why are your eyes red" He said to me

I rushed to him my hair blowing behind me. "I don't like anyone else kissing my guy" I replied. "And, I especially don't like watching it"

He kissed my head "You'll never have to do it again" and he walked me threw the open door.

"Okay" said Alice ""Edward can Truth or Dare anyone but ME!"

"Lets see" said Edward "Emmet, Truth or Dare?"

**Authors notes: Okay so I think I want to take this story in a different direction and I want to have some really funny dares, if you have ideas, comment them.**

**THANKS!**

**-TwiGuy**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Narrator: Bella**_

"_Dare_," said Emmet "Give me your best."

"I Dare you to go pretend to be drunk and take your pants and shirt off in the middle of the road so that all you have on is your boxers and socks and stand there until a car comes by and honks there horn at you." Said Edward.

"Nice" I said to him and Emmet stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine" said Emmet "Be that way" and he walked out the door moping.

"I gotta see this" said Jasper.

"Me too" mentioned Edward

"Wait for me" said Alice

Rosalie glared at me and walked out the door. I followed, I mean, what _else _could I do?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Narrator: Emmet**_

I walked up to the middle of the road J walking, tipping and swerving. I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants.

"Ewwww!" I heard Bella yell.

"Shut up." Said Rosalie.

I stood in the middle of the road just begging for a car NOT to come by.

"Emmet its okay." Called Rose. "You can do it and after this I'll kill Edward for you"

I grumbled. _That would be nice. HOW could Edward do this to me!_

"Its okay" said Edward. "Its only a game"

I had forgot that he could read my thoughts.

"Butt out" I yelled to him. Just then a car came by. It was a red Sudan with a sunroof. Honk I said to myself. Please can you honk for me. The person didn't. Instead he got out of the car and started to ask me why I was standing in the middle of the road.

"Coke" I replied easily.

"Get out of the road" the man said

"Pepsi" I said.

"MOVE" he yelled.

I could hear everyone giggling from the driveway.

"Welcome to Disney land" I replied "How many tickets?"

"That's it!" Yelled the man. And he ran to his car. He picked up his cell phone. And when he pulled his hand up his elbow hit the horn. BEEP!

I picked up my clothes off of the ground and ran into the house.

"MY turn." I said, and walked threw the door…

**Authors Notes: Hi. I know in the summery it says that he pees in the middle of the road, I'll change that. **

**Now everyone who reads this and has ANY ideas for the story tell me and if I like it I'll use YOUR idea. **

**Also if you want I'll post your name at the top.**

**Here's SOME of the stuff that I need help with...**

**1. Who shoud Emmet "Truth or Dare" and what shoud he ask.**

**2. What do you think will make the story more exciting.**

**3. Should anyone come to visit and join the game.**

**4. How many more chapters should I add?**

**5. Is the story good? If not what can I do to make it better?**

**Thanks,**

**-TwiGuy  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Esme, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Said Esme "I'm no wimp."

Emmet turned to Rosalie and whispered his plan in her ear.

Just then Alice blurted "Emmet wants you to make a dating page on E Harmony!" And Alice started laughing so hard that if she were a human she would be crying out waterfall, but she wasn't human and she couldn't cry.

"Fine." Said Esme and picked up her pink PC laptop. "E Harmony" she said as she typed in the words. "Make new page." She said louder this time, almost mocking Carlisle. "Okay, first question, What do you want in a man, A. An outdoorsy person, very athletic. B. A stay at home person who lies to help. C. A lazy bum, D. Other __________. "D. Other." Said Esme and she typed in, Doctor.

"Next question," Said Bella before she read aloud "A what point in your dating life do you like to have sex. First stage. Second stage. Third stage, Married. Other_________."

Said Bella trying to keep a straight face,

"Other, Never" said Esme.

"That's it!" said Emmet "you do something else,** _I_** get to do the page!"

**Another Notes:**

**Hey People! Thanks a lot for all your comments!**

Twilighter775

twilightlover2012

twilghtandharrypotter

KatieKat112211

edwardcullensgirl101

sadiegrl

Anne94

Schlecky

MariaAndEdwardCullen4ever

Esme ROX

KoolBrunette06

-passion.x

edwardcullensgirl101

twilightfan12345

Chantelly

**Thanks a lot and keep writing!**

**-TwiGuy  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator: Edward

We didn't move. WE all just stood there watching Emmet's fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Done!" He shouted and we looked at the page.

What do you want in a man? D. Other, Hotness.

At what point in your dating life do you like to have sex? A. First stage.

How often do you want to have dates? C. Every day.

When was the last time you had a boyfriend? D. Last week.

It went on like that, really inappropriate things. It was kind of crude, but really funny! Emmet posted the questions on a page and added a picture of Esme in a bikini. It was NOT pretty!

"Emmet, that's mean!" Cried Bella

"Give it up!" Shouted Rose "It's just a joke."

"Okay." Said Esme, clearly hurt by the E Harmony joke. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper winced and grasped Alice's hand. She whispered something in his ear and he frowned. She probably wouldn't look into the future for him. I smiled at her and read her mind. I was right.

"Truth." Said Jasper shyly.

We were all still soon to realize what Esme was capable of…


End file.
